Morphs
by Sk8rmuzic
Summary: Hinata was a girl with an ability to morph or shapeshift her body wholly or individually. She achieved her goal to be free from the Hyuuga clan and now must accomplish her next goal to finally 'live'...in a morphers' school! Chapter 4 is up!
1. The Right Time

Hello guyz! This is my second fanfic! Somehow I just became a fan of SasuHina! And I've had this story embedded in my mind so I just HAD to type and post it. If you don't like the pairing, you don't have to read. I understand. Anyways, here is CHAPPIE 1 of MORPH.

* * *

**THE RIGHT TIME**

Her life sucks. Everyone hates her. Everyone despises her. Her whole family doesn't want her. Everyone thought of her as a weakling. Everyone thought of her as a disgrace. Her father thought of her as a mistake.

She kneeled, crying over a grave. Her mother's grave. It was the neatest grave and always had offerings for it. Because her mother was the one who truly understands her. Her mother was the one who loved her, cared for her, and taught her when the whole family despised her. But now she was gone.

But she saw this coming. Her mother warned her that this time would come. She just had to wait patiently for it.

_**FLASHBACK 1**_

"_Okaa-san?" A little girl at a tender age of five tugged on her mother's dress. She had short dark indigo hair with whitish eyes that resemble pearls and the cutest and warmest smile that would make hearts of many, melt in delight._

"_Mother?" she asked once again. She had told her mother about a certain 'ability' that she was able to perform and her mother was overjoyed but suddenly terrified._

"_Okaa-san, what's wrong?" she asked one more time her eyes full of concern._

_Her mother snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her child with utmost concern._

"_Hinata, darling. I am very glad that you are like me but promise me one thing, just one thing," her mother told her and Hinata nodded nervously._

"_You are not to show your true potential to your father or the rest of the family not until the day comes," she told Hinata very seriously._

"_But why ca—," Hinata tried to ask but was cut off._

"_Hina, please. I…I don't want you to end up like…like me…" she responded with sadness in her eyes._

_Seeing her mother plead like that…she just nodded and kept her promise._

_**END OF FLASHBACK 1**_

After that her mother trained her to use her 'ability' and she was a very fast learner indeed. But it confuses her as to why when she sees her mother, there are bruises on her mother's skin and sometimes wounds. Her mother never told her but she figured she would find out at the right moment.

_**FLASHBACK 2**_

_Since she was a fast learner, her training lasted for only two years. She was seven years old after that._

_They were in Hinata's bedroom. Hinata's mother smiled at Hinata and told her that she can no longer train her because the time has come. Then her mother hugged her with all the love that she could muster with tears flowing freely from her eyes._

"_Hina-hime…please keep your promise. And wait for the right time…I love you Hinata" she finally ended and kissed her child in her forehead. And with that she ran from her daughter's room without closing the door._

_Hinata was very confused. She didn't understand the last part of what she said. _

_**What did Okaa-san mean about 'the right time'?**_

_She heard her mother say 'I love you Hinata' but when she finally looked up she saw her mother run out of the door._

"_Wait, mother! What do you mean 'right time'?" she jumped out of bed and ran to follow her mother but when she went out, her mother was no where to be seen._

_But she heard noises instead. Noises that were coming from her father's office. She went over outside her father's office and was about to knock when she heard yells from her father and pleas from her mother_

"_Please! No!" she heard her mother plead._

"_People of your kind should have never existed!" her father yelled._

_Things were about to go horrible so she tried to twist the handle of the door but it was locked. She slammed her fists against the door in desperate attempt to open it as her mother's scream was getting louder and more fear-laden._

"_No! Please! No! I beg of you!" she heard her mother plead once again._

_She looked through the keyhole and saw her mother being beaten badly by her father._

_Tears rolled down her eyes and she continued bashing at the door. She even attempted to use her ability but due to her promise, she didn't do it but continued on bashing at the door._

"_Die!" she heard her father yell._

"_Okaa-san!" she yelled afterwards._

_And then a gunshot echoed from the room and through the corridors but it seemed as if no one heard it but her._

_She slid down on the floor still weeping and sobbing. And suddenly the door was opened._

_She looked up and saw her father covered in blood, but not his blood. It was her mother's blood._

_Her father looked down at her with a deadly glare and walked closer to her._

_Hinata desperately tried to scamper away but her father grabbed her hair and pulled her towards his bloody office. She tried to let out a scream but her father covered her mouth with his hands that were wet from blood._

_The blood that was on her father's palm slid slowly down her throat. She nearly gagged because of the coppery taste but tears once again fell as she remembered that it was her mother's blood._

_Hinata's father let go of Hinata and closed the door as well as locked it and looked back at her as she cried and wept._

_Hinata saw her mother and instantly went over to hug her with tears escaping her eyes._

_She cannot understand it. They both had the 'ability' which means she can heal herself as well but why is she not doing it?_

"_Why, Okaa-san? Why?" she asked, and the only reply she heard was, "I wanted to be free…"_

_And with that her mother gave her last breath and died._

_**END OF FLASHBACK 2**_

After that incident her father forced her to keep her lips sealed about what happened or he will seal it himself with a soldering iron.

"M-Mother…I-I…I'm s-sorry," she said for the many number of times that she has said every time she has visited.

"I-I keep waiting f-for the right t-time but I just d-don't know what t-to do then," she kept crying.

Then the wind blew across her face, showing a beautiful teenager with pale pearl eyes with the slightest hint of lavender.

And as if the wind whispered to her just as what she should do, she replied, "Then I'll just keep waiting," she announced with a determined look on her face as she stood up and walk away from her mother's grave.

She kept her 'ability' just as it is, a secret, and by doing so, made her life miserable. But she regrets nothing, because if the rest of her family knows, then it will be worst. Just like being imprisoned in your own house because you are considered as a 'mistake' in existence.

It was not her fault she was born with it. But she is not sad with it either, in fact, she is very happy because she was told by her mother that there were more like her out there. But all she wants to do is to be released from her family. She wants to run away, but because of the information that she held, she is kept in place.

All she waits for now, is to be disowned. Purposely disowned. And she would act on it all the way.

She arrived in the clan meeting hall with a terrified and sad face, but in the inside, she was smiling and very happy for the outcome.

Her father looked at her with disdain, as well as the elders inside.

"Hiashi…The information is now sealed; she is of no importance to the clan anymore," one of the elders said. And she saw Hiashi, her father, nod.

"Hinata, you are no longer to bear the Hyuuga name, nor live in the Hyuuga compound. You are hereby disowned," her father announced.

An elder walked up to her bearing a a thick sheet of paper and held it out towards her with a inkjet pen. She signed it while purposely trembling fingers and falling tears. But inside she was filled with glee.

After signing, she fake-cried that looked very, very, convincing and ran out towards her room to pick up her already packed duffel bag and walked out the door, the hallway, then the gate.

Before she completely left the compound, she glanced back at her young step-sister, Hanabi. After the incident, her father remarried and expected the birth of a boy by out came a girl. But he still considered Hanabi his favorite.

Hinata looks at her, and Hanabi was crying. Hinata didn't know why but she flashed a grin at Hanabi then walked out the compound fully.

Now, her mission finally starts. It's time to be a free person.

* * *

That's it for the chapter. Please review, and if you don't know what her ability was, then you are unbelievably dense. No offense, okay? So please, review. I want to know if it was not good, bad, terrible, horrible, MONSTROUS, and such, okay? Ja ne.


	2. Interview

Hello guyz! Thanks for the reviews! I was so motivated that I got reviews in less than 24 hours that I decided to post this next chappie already! I hope it's not that bad. Anyways, onwards for Chappie 2!

* * *

**INTERVIEW**

Hinata was confused, very confused. It was only a few hours since her disownment and now she is taking up a new path. School.

Before her mother's death, her mother gave her a letter, and big brown envelope, which she suspected, had lots of important files in it. She was not to open the letter until she turned sixteen…which she currently is. So rereading the note once again…

_To my sweetest Hinata,_

_If you are reading this note, then you must be at the right age of sixteen by now. The right age to go to a special boarding school for our kind. If you are still imprisoned in the damn Hyuuga Compound, then you must find a way out immediately or all hope is lost._

_If you are now free, and no longer bound to the Hyuuga clan, follow the directions that I have written below and I promise you that you will never regret being as you are._

_First of all, I would like you to prepare a piece of paper. Afterwards, a telephone, then dial this telephone number._

_**356-8994**_

_As soon as someone answers it, you must reply with the following statement, no more no less:_

_**I request an interview from **__**Senju **__**Tsunade**__**.**_

_The person on the other line will tell you the time and address of the interview and you must therefore write it on the piece of paper._

_As soon as you arrive in the interview, politely interrupt her from asking questions and hand her the big brown envelope with files in it._

_From there, the rest will all be easy, I trust you to be able to do it as soon as you get the chance. A surprise will be waiting for you in return of your success._

_I love you Hinata and please take care._

_From your loving mother,_

_Hitomi__ Hikari_

She prepared what was written and did the first step.

_**Beep………Beep………Beep…**_

Someone picks up the phone and says, "Hello, good morning. This is Senju-sama's secretary, how may I help you?"

Hinata clears her throat and says clearly, "I request an interview from Senju Tsunade."

The phone line went silent for a while until the secretary spoke.

"Hai, the interview with Tsunade-sama will be held at Café Katsu at 1 pm flat. Look for the one with the kanji 'kake' or gambling on the back of her green robe. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Any questions?" the speaker asked.

"No, thank you," Hinata ended and put the phone down.

Hinata sighed and looked at her watch. It was 12:15 pm and she was hungry.

She looked around to find a decent place to eat at and found a nice ramen stand with a lantern hanging outside with the kanji 'Ichiraku' on it.

Hinata smiled to herself and made her way to the stand.

As she saw that it was not crowded inside, she sat on a stool and looked at the big menu poster. She looked through all the available dishes and finally she decided on one.

"What will it be, Miss?" a girl older than her asked, and it startled her.

"O-oh! Sorry! U-um, I'll have the beef ramen please, and for the drinks, just water," she said.

The person spoken to just smiled warmly before writing what she ordered and move on to the next customer.

She sighed inwardly and lowered her head on the table when suddenly, a bowl was placed in front of her with a glass of water at the side.

"Here's your order!" the person who took her order announced.

"Wow. That was fast. Th-Thank You," she replied back.

"Of course it's fast! This place sells the best ramen ever!" another person announced. She quickly looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a teenage boy, roughly the same age as her.

She just smiled and nodded.

"Hello there. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. The restaurant's best and number one customer!" he announced with a thumbs up.

Hinata just giggled at his energy and hyperactivity, but inside she was blushing furiously. She learnt how to hide her emotions and control her blushes. Who wouldn't if you were trapped in your own house with a secret not even your family must know?

"H-Hi. I'm Hinata," she answered. She didn't include the Hyuuga, since she is no longer one anyway.

Naruto just smiled at her before he continued on eating his own meal…10 big empty bowls were piled up at his side of the table.

She smiled once again then went to finish her food.

As soon as she finished her food, she paid for it with her own money then left for Café Katsu.

Café Katsu was just a around the corner. She looked at her watch, she had 10 minutes left. So she walked faster to the café.

As she arrived she looked for the person described to her, her duffel bag at her right hand and big brown envelope in her left hand which was brought to her chest.

She couldn't find her so instead, she just sat down in one of the empty for-one-person chairs and placed her envelope on the table.

She looked at her watch once again and realized that there was still three minutes left before one o' clock, so she waited. 1 minute and 25 seconds were left when the door of the café opened and in came the person she was looking for.

She was a tall blonde wearing a green robe. And at the back of the robe was the kanji 'kake' or gambling. The blonde took a seat in a table meant for two and sat patiently while looking at her watch.

Hinata stood up, gathered her things and quickly, yet hesitantly went over to the table she was in and politely called for her attention.

"U-umm, I-I am here for m-my interview," she stammered under the blonde's gaze.

"Hmm, right on time…very good first impression," the blonde lady said, nodding her head.

"Now, for the questions, first…wha—," the lady or rather Tsunade said but was cut off.

"Um! I…!" Hinata tried to fumble the words out but gave up in defeat. She instead gave Tsunade the big brown envelope, sat down in the chair and twiddled her fingers.

Tsunade was surprised, though still looked as if she was expecting this but nonetheless, she accepted the envelope and looked at it before gasping. The envelope was wax-sealed. And the only people who use the seal were from a single clan…

She looked at Hinata once again and suddenly just realized that her eyes were pale with no pupils.

She quickly yet carefully opened the envelope and the first thing she saw and took out was a letter that was sealed with the same wax seal. She opened the letter and read its contents that said:

_To my best sensei Tsunade-sama,_

_If you are reading this letter, then my daughter, Hinata was successful in her mission to escape from the wretched Hyuuga Compound._

_In this letter, I ask you to allow her to enroll in Konoha Academy Boarding School. I also ask you to help her and take care of her since I am no longer by her side now. _

_All the requirements for her to enroll are in the envelope. So I hope I haven't missed anything._

_She is no longer a Hyuuga. I hope you understand by now, why. But now she is a Hitomi._

_All I ask now is for you to tell her about her heritage and to take care of her too._

_From your loving student,_

_Hitomi Hikari_

Tsunade blinked a couple of times before looking once again inside the envelope to find all her necessary files are there. Even without them she would still let her enroll, since Hikari was…more than just a student. Hikari had helped her plenty of times before.

Hinata sat idly while nervously looking at Tsunade. Not knowing what would happen next.

Then, Tsunade folded the letter, placed it back inside the envelope and then once again looked towards Hinata.

Hinata swallowed a large gulp of air and then looked down on her lap.

"Hitomi Hinata…" Tsunade said slowly.

"H-How did you—?" Hinata was just about to ask how Tsunade knew her name but was cut off when Tsunade said something important.

"You are hereby enrolled to Konoha Academy Boarding School," she said calmly while Hinata's face just broke into a smile.

"I trust that you have your things with you?" Tsunade asked and Hinata nodded.

"Then let's go," Tsunade stood up, motioning Hinata to follow her.

Outside the café was a car. It was just a simple car, not too expensive not too cheap, simple.

Tsunade got inside and sat at the driver's seat while motioning Hinata to come in as well in the front seat and Hinata did as she was told.

"Hinata," Tsunade called her, while Hinata just looked back at her.

"Do you know what clan you belong?" Hinata just stared back at her, not knowing how to respond.

"You belong to the Hitomi clan," Hinata was dumbfounded. She thought she misheard Tsunade when she said 'Hitomi Hinata'.

"It's because your mother was a Hitomi, and you possess the same qualities as her," Tsunade continued.

"The Hyuuga clan was made from the Hitomi clan. That is why all Hyuuga's have the same eyes as you do," Tsunade further explained.

"But I think it is not supposed to be me who should explain everything to you. " Tsunade told her as she stopped the car in front of a huge gate with a mini-gate beside it.

"This is the Hitomi compound. Looks far better than the Hyuuga compound doesn't it?" Tsunade said.

"Anyway, go on in. The gate is not locked, and remember be careful. I'll come around at five to pick you up," Tsunade told her as Hinata got off the vehicle and nod her head to what Tsunade said.

Hinata strode over to the gate and with one push it was open.

She looked around her surroundings and was surprised yet happy that behind the wall and the big gate was paradise.

Green grass, flowers blooming unattended, and butterflies fluttering about. If this is what the front yard looks like she wondered what the back yard—if there was any—looks like.

She walked on the paved walk towards the house, coughmansioncough…er…building, and slowly opened the door which was unlocked to her surprise.

When she peered inside, it was empty, almost abandoned. Yet it was clean, practically untouched. She wanted to explore the place, but a certain place draws her towards it…the back yard.

She kept walking until she found a wooden door with see-through glass embedded on it. She opened the door and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

The back yard was far from a yard. It was paradise!

It was complete, there were groves of trees, most were bearing fruits, and there was even a river that ended in a huge lake!

She entered the paradise and absorbed her surroundings. She moved closer to the lake and looked at her reflection.

She was so happy when suddenly she heard a growl. She whipped her head around and saw a black wolf baring its teeth at her.

Hinata was terrified as she stood up and backed away. But the wolf was getting closer, and its pack was growling at her as well.

And then without notice, the black wolf lunged at her ready to bite her.

Hinata side jumped so the wolf got its fangs on her left sleeve and scratched her arm …but she just dove into the lake.

The lake was no pond. It was deep…VERY DEEP. It was like bottomless.

She tried morphing but can't. The water somewhat prevents her from doing so. And since she didn't know how to swim, she struggled against the water.

She was almost out of breath and her arm was terribly bleeding as she sunk to the bottom, and the last thing she saw was a dark figure and she felt as if she was being pushed upwards.

* * *

DUNDUNDUUUUUN! CLIFFHANGER!

By the way just for a clarification of information. The reason why I chose 'Hikari' as Hinata's mother's first name was because it meant 'light' and that is exactly how she is to Hinata and the Hitomi clan. And the reason why I chose 'Hitomi' as a surname and clan name, was because it meant 'pupil of the eye' considering that in some part of the story in later chapters it will be explained.

That's it for the chappie! Again, please review! I want to know if it's good, bad, horrible, awesome, terrible, great, horrible, fantastic, or MONSTROUS! Okay? Ja ne!


	3. Hitomi Clan

Hello guyz! I decided to post this next chapter within the week since I got such motivating reviews! I was so glad and good thing too because this story will have MANY chapters to come! Enjoy Chappie 2!

* * *

**HITOMI CLAN**

Hinata woke up at a sudden all the while coughing out water. She couldn't recall how she got wet until she felt a stinging feeling on her left arm and as she sat up and saw it, her arm was bleeding.

Her entire left sleeve was torn off and her birthmark was exposed. Her birthmark was just below her shoulder blade and is in the image of a yin-yang symbol, as if it was tattooed on her. She always covered it with make-up but she thought the cover was washed off.

There were also three bleeding lines on her arm that made it look like she mutilated herself.

She tried healing herself but somehow, it just won't work. She concentrated harder but her concentration was broken when a voice spoke.

"Stop trying to heal yourself, dear. It won't work," a female voice said and Hinata looked up and saw a black panther staring back at her with pale white eyes.

_White eyes?!_

"Y-Y-You c-can t-t-talk?" Hinata stammered and grasped her bleeding arm but the big cat just nodded and walked around her in a circle…_closely_…as if about to kill.

Hinata was trembling…shaking to be specific, when suddenly the panther moved closer to her face and then licked…LICKED…her skin below the shoulder…the birthmark area and the bloody area!

It somewhat soothed the stinging feeling for a while but Hinata still trembled.

The panther then moved away from her and resumed her place from where Hinata saw her first.

Then out of the blue, a smaller cat, black in color with white patches on its left side of its face and left thigh and right front leg with white eyes, came closer to her.

Hinata tried to move back but since she was losing blood, she was very weak.

"H-hinata?" the smaller cat asked.

"H-How do you know m-my name?" Hinata asked the small black cat.

"It's me…" the cat responded while its body is transforming…morphing.

And Hinata just looked back at the cat which was now a tall teenage guy with a shocked expression on her face.

"Neji-niichan…" Hinata said as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

Neji was actually Hinata's cousin. But to Hinata, he was more of an older brother.

Her cousin helped her out of her sitting position and gave her a long brotherly hug.

"I missed you…" Hinata's muffled voice said as her face was buried in his chest.

"I-I thought th-they g-got you t-too…" Hinata sniffled as she reminisced the past.

_**FLASHBACK 3**_

_Hinata was only 10, three years after her mother's death which she managed to move on._

"_Neji-nii!" Hinata called out to her cousin who was playing a game of chess by himself. Neji only looked at her and went back to his game._

"_Want to join me in a game of chess?" Neji asked her._

"_Huh? Chess? I don't know how…" Hinata said with a disappointed face._

"_Don't worry, I'll teach you," Neji told her._

_After a few days of playing, Hinata got used to playing chess and she went to Neji's room to play with him once again. But when she arrived in his room, it was empty._

"_N-Neji-niisan?!" Hinata exclaimed nervously._

_She then ran out the door and went to the front door, it was open._

_And she saw Hyuugas dragging Neji to a car. Neji was gagged and he was tied with a rope._

"_N-Neji-nii—hrmph!" Hinata's mouth was suddenly covered with a cloth…soaked with chloroform._

"_You are never to leave this compound!" Hiashi yelled at Hinata who was now drifting to unconsciousness._

_**Neji-niisan…**_

_After that, her miserable life went on as if the incident never happened and Neji never existed  
_

_**END OF FLASHBACK 3**_

Hinata squeezed Neji even more as she remembered.

"I missed you too, Hinata…sama," Neji said and he struggled to wriggle out of her bone-crushing hug.

Hinata quirked up an eyebrow at the 'sama' honorific at the end of her name. She was about to ask why would did he say so when Neji walked past her and went back into the house, coughmansioncough.

She tried to push herself off the ground but then, remembering about her wound, she just stayed put and waited for her cousin.

As soon as she saw her cousin come back she was expecting him to bring first-aid but in his hand was just a cup.

And again, she was expecting him to give her the cup, which she suspected had water in it, but he just strode past her and deeper into the grove.

She just sighed and winced at the pain as she saw her blood drying on her skin and wet clothes.

_I should stop being so expectant…_

When she looked at the tree groves once again, this time she noticed Neji holding the cup, but she was sure it was filled with something, since he was holding it upright.

"Here Hinata-sama, drink this," Neji told her as he brought the cup to her lips and she gulped down the clear water of some sort. It tasted…natural…and it somewhat relaxed her entire body. She then realized that her wound was completely healed, except for the dried blood on her.

"Thank you, Neji-nii…but what was it that I drank?" Hinata asked.

"That was Morpher's Water," Neji replied. Hinata still had the confused look written all over her face.

"From Morpher's Lake," he continued the obvious but still Hinata was confused.

"It heightens a morpher's ability to morph and heal themselves," Neji added, finally making Hinata understand.

"B-But why? Why wasn't I able to morph when I fell in this lake? A-And why wasn't I able to heal even if I'm not in it?" Hinata asked, as her brain was filled with information.

"First of all, this lake is called Alter Lake, where we get Alter Water," Neji said.

"Alter Water nullifies all of the morpher's abilities. Thus rendering the morpher into a complete human state," he said, "In other words, the water from this lake will prevent your abilities from working." Hinata nodded in understanding as she stood up feeling wet and uncomfortable.

"However, Morpher's Water can counter the effect and vice versa," Neji said as he smiled.

Hinata tried to squeeze the water out of her clothes and looked back at her cousin who was morphing back into the cat she saw a while ago.

"Wh-Why did you change back into a cat?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"I…We…All of the animals and plant that you can see…are bound, because of the 'Caged Bird Seal'," Neji told her as he pointed to the seal on his forehead.

The seal looked like the Nazi symbol in between two horizontal lines. It was suppose to be a symbol of Buddha's heart and mind but the Hyuuga clan used it to seal the souls of the Hitomi clan within its borders.

"The traitor Hyuuga clan…sealed us in the Hitomi grounds…hoping for the clan to die…but we survived and waited…for you," the panther said who now morphed into an old woman.

"H-huh? I don't understand…" Hinata said.

"We can only remain human for up to 6 hours…but Haru-kun…my husband since he is the leader…and Neji, since he is still young…can remain human for at most 12. But afterwards…they will be unconscious for weeks," the panther-woman said with a sad tone and directed her hand to the black wolf that attacked her.

"Not even the Sacred Lakes can help us…but you can," the black wolf as it moved closer in to view along with many other animals as he morphed into an old man.

"I'm sorry I attacked you…I thought you were one of them," the wolf-man said.

"But now that we saw the symbol on your left arm…then we knew you were the one," he said with a warm smile.

Hinata looked at her birthmark, or symbol, and then back to the people, who were once in animal-morphs.

It just dawned on to her that her yin yang birthmark was actually a symbol depicting her place in the Hitomi clan. Apparently, she is just about royalty. The rest of the Hitomi had the symbol on their arm as well but it's incomplete, even in their morphed forms.

The white patch on Neji in his cat form was actually the white yang portion of the symbol.

"The one?" she asked once again.

"The one who will fulfill the prophecy and break the seal on the Hitomi clan," the panther woman said and at once all the people started lowering their heads and bowing at Hinata.

And as quick as lightning, Hinata's face was as red as a tomato, and you can even mistake her head _for_ a tomato.

Just then, a giggle escaped from the panther-woman's lips and then soon enough everyone was smiling. But this only caused Hinata's face to heat up even more.

"Just like her mother," the panther woman said and everyone else nodded.

"Y-you know Kaa-san?" Hinata asked.

"Hikari…is my…elder daughter," the panther woman said.

"Th-then you must be…" Hinata started to say as she recalled a distinct memory.

_**FLASHBACK 2**_

_Hinata was at the age of four and was pointing at different pictures from a picture album,_

"_Ooh, Okaa-san! Who are they? The lady carrying something looks like you but the man doesn't look anything like father and the girl looks a lot like me!" Hinata said to her mother, Hikari._

"_Ah, those are my parents, your grandparents actually," Hikari said._

"_This is Hitomi Sora," Hikari said and pointed at the woman in the picture, "she is carrying my sister, Hitomi Yuzuki," she added._

"_This is Hitomi Haru," she continued and pointed at the man in the picture._

"_And this girl…is me," Hikari ended with a smiling face and Hinata only responded by beaming back at her._

_**END OF FLASHBACK 2**_

"Grandmother…Sora-baachan," Hinata said as she embraced her grandmother.

As she hesitantly pulled herself away she looked towards Haru, the wolf man.

"A-and y-you must be…Grandfather…Haru-ojiichan," Hinata finally said as she also hugged her grandfather.

"B-But where is Yuzuki-basan?" Hinata asked as she pulled away from her grandfather.

Haru, Sora _and_ Neji looked like they were going to burst out laughing for a moment and then Sora stepped forward cleared her throat.

"Sweetie…Yuzuki is…the one who saved you from *giggles* drowning…" Sora said and looked over at the lake.

Hinata followed her gaze until she saw a gray white dolphin leap out of the water and twirled in the air.

Hinata caught a glimpse of the black yin symbol on her left fin as the dolphin, also known as Hitomi Yuzuki, morphed back into human.

Yuzuki looked a lot like Hikari, but Yuzuki had an aura of extreme confidence, and a carefree nature something that both Hikari and Hinata seem to have little of.

"Now, now, don't you look a lot like Hikari-oneechan?" Yuzuki said with a bright cheery smile.

"You were thin and very light too! What were those wretched Hyuugas feeding you anyway?! Nothing?!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"Not to worry though! This place is loaded! We'll get you filled up in no time!" Yuzuki said as she pumped a fist in the air.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her aunt's childish antics. And soon every Hitomi was laughing.

"Huh? What are you laughing at? Did I forget to demorph a fin or my tail?! What is it?!" Yuzuki kept on ranting about her aftermorph while everyone kept laughing.

"Well, enough about this fiasco and let's pamper you like the princess you are!" Yuzuki said and clapped her hands as a sign. And at once she was surrounded by Hitomi people.

"U-Uhm…! What are you—!?" Hinata said before she was whisked away by a mob of smiling white-eyed people.

Neji and the rest who didn't join the mob just watched and smiled at what to become of Hinata, the said princess of the Hitomi clan.

Hinata was brought, coughmanhandledcough, into the huge dining room, and plates and bowls of delicious food as well as tasty drinks was spread across the table.

"A-Ano…i-is this r-really necessary?" Hinata asked, with a hint of fear in her voice. Who knows what might happen to her…?

"Okay! Everybody! Ready? Set? Go!" Yuzuki said and pressed the button on the timer she held in her right hand.

"First off, FOOD! Stuff her till she can no longer have a bite!" Yuzuki announced. And at the exact moment, food was shoved down her throat and it was not long till she can no longer take another bite.

_I-I'm so full…I-I c-can't t-take another b-b-b-bite! I-I think I'm g-g-gonna b-b-burst!_

"Next, HYGIENE!" Hinata's eyes widened in total fear and tried to struggle out of the women's grips.

"Wh-what?! I-I can do it m-m-myself, thank you," Hinata tried to plead her way but was totally useless, since Yuzuki was totally oblivious to her pleas.

_B-But I-I-I n-need p-p-p-privacy!!_

And at once she was dragged…as in literally DRAGGED! She was dragged to the humongous bathroom with her heels digging into the carpet. And as soon as she got there, she was immediately STRIPPED of her clothes, TOSSED in the huge, warm water filled bath tub that could be mistaken for a pool, SCRUBBED by giggling women, her hair was LATHERED with TONS of shampoo by GIGGLING WOMEN, was RINSED and was FORCEFULLY COVERED with a bathrobe, and DRAGGED to the dressing room.

"Next up, CLOTHING!" Hinata's face conquered in extreme terror. Being bathed was bad enough but people clothing her?! She could look like…like…!! No words can describe what might happen to her.

LINGERIE. She was tested with undergarments, bras, and such like she was some sort of manikin...but since her skin was so pale…she _could_ look like one.

TORSO. T-shirts, blouses, tank tops, etc. She was clothed with this then that then this. There was no end!

LOWER BODY. Pants, shorts, and skirts. She was like a model being prepared for a fashion show…though she felt nothing like it.

FOOTWEAR. Shoes, sandals, flip-flops, slippers, sneakers, trainers, etc. Her feet ached and were sore through many tries of different footwears.

"Finally HAIRDO and MAKE-UP!" was the last order of Yuzuki and it had barely been 10 minutes.

_*sighs in her head* I give up…might as well hope I don't look h-horrible…_

Hinata straightened out as the make-up and hairdo started. And since she didn't struggle against it, it only lasted about 1 minute. Yup, that fast.

"Well done ladies! That was a record breaking speed! Way to go!" Yuzuki announced and pumped her fist into the air as a sign of victory.

"She looks good too. Just like Hikari-oneechan," Yuzuki commented as she spun the chair so that Hinata could look at herself in the mirror. She was breath-taking.

She was wearing plain clothes but the clothes were able to match and fit her perfectly. Not too tight nor too loose. And the make-up was only slight but it enhanced her natural beauty…in other words, she was GLOWING…metaphorically speaking of course.

_M-Mother…I…I look like you now…_

Hinata smiled and thanked them.

"Now it is best that you be off now, it's almost five and Tsunade will come pick you up," Sora said with a smile and then she quickly covered her mouth.

"Oops! I guess I spilled the beans again. I never was good at keeping secrets," Sora added.

"S-So you mean, th-this was planned? My arrival, the wound, the tortu—er…pampering?! E-Everything?!" Hinata exclaimed in a soft voice.

"Oh, except for the attack. We never thought you would come early," Haru added with a smile.

Then they heard car horn of Tsunade's car.

"Oh, well your ride is here! Better early than late!" Yuzuki said pushing Hinata out the door.

"What about my clothes?" Hinata asked.

"They're already in your dorm…s…which reminds me…here!" Yuzuki said while tossing Neji-neko at Hinata whom she graciously caught. Neji-cat, on the other hand was trembling of fear of being TOSSED.

"Huh? Why? I thought y-you were bound in the Hitomi grounds?" Hinata asked, stroking Neji-neko trying to calm him down from the TOSS.

"Ah, we are, but those who are of age. But Neji is still 17…and the age when he would be bound is at 25, plus, he wasn't able to attend K.A. so he might as well join you as your partner," Haru said.

"P-Partner?" Hinata didn't know she needed one.

"Every morpher needs a partner of their morphing species whom they could combine morph with, normally an ordinary animal. However Hitomi clan members do not need such, because we can morph any animal, plant and thing…but we are still obliged," Sora added.

"But since all the morphers worldwide thought that Hitomi clan died out and have forgotten about us…you might as well keep a low profile and pretend you belong to a certain morpher species," Yuzuki said as she smiled as well as Neji who nuzzled up under Hinata's chin.

"Okay, I-I understand," Hinata smiled and bowed politely.

"Ah, very polite with good manners! But it is you who we should bow to, Hinata-sama. We will be waiting for your return," and they bowed at Hinata who just smiled and blushed and bowed once again saying goodbye.

"Ah, wait Hinata, dear! Take this with you," Sora said and handed her a small pouch with two zippers that concealed round marble-like pills.

"Those are solidified Morpher's and Alter Water. The blue ones in are Morpher's Water pills and the green ones are Alter Water pills, I labeled the zipper area to make sure you won't get them mixed up!" Yuzuki said with delight.

"Be safe!" Yuzuki added as Hinata walked out the front door with Neji-kitty on her left shoulder.

Hinata turned to look back at her shoulder to see her family once again and only saw animals walking back to the house. Of course, they were still Hinata's family...sealed family.

_Just wait everyone. I will find a way to break the seal, and we will all be happy._

Once outside the gates, she saw Tsunade out of her car leaning back and looking at the clouds.

"Ah, like the surprise?" Tsunade asked with a grin on her face.

_The better question should be "Survived the torture?" ?!?!_

"Ah, y-yes…it was…u-unexpected…" Hinata gave a weak grin back at her.

"Well then, let's go! Oh and Neji…don't claw the seat or I'll use your fur to replace it," Tsunade said and Neji shivered and hid under Hinata's arm like a cute the little kitty he morphed into.

"Last stop, Konoha Academy!" Tsunade announced, Hinata smiled and Neji was still hiding under Hinata's arm.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! The reasons for the chosen names, I've typed them below:

Sora – sky

Haru – sun, sunlight, spring or clear up

Yuzuki - _(yu)_ gentleness, superiority; _(zuki)_ moon

Please review! I'd appreciate if you will! Ja ne!


	4. KA Morphers' Private School

**Hi guyz! I've finally updated! Yay!! Anyways…on with Chappie 4!!!**

* * *

**KA – Morphers' Private School**

The trip to Konoha Academy was short and uneventful. Tsunade would strike up a bit of small talk but they always end up having a pin-dropping silence afterwards.

"Well, here we are," Tsunade said as she pulled the car up in a parking space.

"Follow me and I will take you to my office," Tsunade said as she walked towards the school with many buildings, Hinata following directly behind her with Neji, in the form of a small blackbird with the Yang symbol on its left wing, perched on Hinata's right shoulder.

It seemed that during their 'small talk', Hinata learnt that Neji can transform into any animal and remain that way for as long as he wanted just like any Hitomi, but since he was sealed, he can't return to human form longer than half a day.

As soon as they reached her office, Tsunade gave her a brief discussion at what the school was like and what it wasn't. She also added information that may prove useful if she wanted to be able to get most of what she wanted from the school.

As Hinata listened to Tsunade's explanation it turns out that classes will start within a week, but it was mandatory that new students arrive earlier, so as to familiarize themselves with the school that they'd be living in for four years.

"Now, here are your keys," Tsunade said tossing Hinata two pairs of keys, one was in a key chain resembling the full Hitomi symbol and the other was more of a…collar…or something.

"The ones in the key chain are for you while the ones in the collar are for Neji…if he ever wanted to morph into human and 'chill' in your dorm…however, I forgot that he can change into other animals besides the cat he originally was," Tsunade added.

Neji in his bird form was somewhat scowling but you never know since birds can't move their face. He then morphed back into the cute little black cat and allowed Hinata to strap the collar around his neck loosely, as to not choke him. Then he lay down on Hinata's lap and she began unconsciously stroking his fur as he involuntarily purred.

"Umm, why are there two different keys?" Hinata asked as she observed the keys tossed to her by Tsunade.

"Eh? The key crafted with a number is your dorm key and the other one…well…you just have to find the door that it belongs to," Tsunade said.

"Technically, it was your mother's key to her own personalized room…only she can open it…but why don't you give it a shot?" Tsunade told her.

"H-Hai, thank you very much, Tsunade-sama," Hinata replied bowing her head in respect, while as Tsunade smiled wider.

"Hah, I'm sure you would have found out where it is before the end of the first semester! You are Hikari's daughter after all," Tsunade said as Hinata's face had a light tinge of pink in it.

"Then again…it took me months…" and after that Hinata's smile weakened.

"Anyways, here's a map. K.A. consists of multiple buildings. Five to be precise, Here, the main building, the girls' dormitory building to the west of the school, the boy s' to the east, the gymnasium southwest from here and the auditorium northeast," Tsunade said.

"Remember, school starts in a week. By then you should know your way around the campus. You may go now," Tsunade said as she began rummaging through her desk's drawers.

Hinata bowed, Neji-neko leapt off of Hinata's lap and made his way to the door and Hinata looked at the map once more as she left the office.

The map was small if you looked at it but judging from the way the school looks IN the map…you can tell that it's HUMONGOUS!

Hinata walked as Neji was in her jacket. Despite the fact that she had new threads…that most likely belonged to her mother…she couldn't hide the bitter truth that she was _still_ over conscious of her body, so before she was dragged out of the Hitomi manor, she got out a jacket.

The map was rather confusing. Hinata and Neji-neko were making small arguments as to where to turn or which direction to head towards.

"We should go right at the next corner. Therefore leading us to the cafeteria, which is southwest part of the main building," Neji-neko said.

"But Neji-nii…We a-are near th-the school clinic…C-Can't we j-just ask the n-nurse for d-directions?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Nonsense! We will only be wasting time—!" "P-P-Please?" Hinata cut him off and looked at him with big pearly eyes that were beginning to look watery.

"I…b-but I…s-stop-don't…Oh, okay…" Neji-neko sighed in defeat at Hinata's big watery eyes and hid back inside her jacket ready to take a nap.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Hinata said as she headed towards the door with a door plaque labeled 'School Clinic'.

As she was about to twist the doorknob, loud voices were heard from inside the clinic.

"What exactly happened?!" a female voice was heard.

"Che, the dobe crashed into me…" a slow, deep, male voice was heard.

"No! It was his teme's fault for being in my way!" a quick, not-so-deep, male voice was heard.

"He was riding a skateboard in the halls," the first male said.

"B-But—!" the second male voice said.

"Enough! Naruto, I'll let you off in a warning. No skates in the hallways!" the female voice said.

_*inwardly gasps* Naruto…from the restaurant…He was cute—What am I thinking?_

Thinking that it would be better if she waited for them to leave, she slowly pulled her hand away from the knob and turned around when the door suddenly opened.

"Hello, may I help you?" the female voice said in a kind sweet tone.

"Umm, y-yes…I-I was wondering…if you could l-lend me d-directions to the girls' dorm building? I'm k-kind of lost…" Hinata shyly told the lady whom she suspected was the school nurse. She had black shoulder length hair with equally black eyes; she was wearing the normal nurse's outfit with the K.A. symbol embedded on the left chest-side of her blouse.

The Konoha Academy's symbol was something that resembled a leaf with the initials KA jointed together.

Just then a blonde guy with messy spiked hair leaned walked over near them. He was wearing an black and orange track suit of some sort.

"Hey, it's you!" the blonde said referring to Hinata.

"Naruto, don't yell in front of people!" the nurse _yelled_ _in front of _Naruto.

"What was your name again…oh yeah! Hinata!" the blonde, Naruto exclaimed.

_*blushes* He remembered my name… *blushes some more*_

"Oh, so you've met? Well then, as for punishment for skateboarding in the halls…escort this young lady to the girls' dorm building," the nurse said.

"But Shizune-san, it's the girls' dorm building!" Naruto said.

"So?" the nurse, Shizune replied while a teenage guy with midnight blue hair that simply defied gravity and stuck upwards at his back, walked beside Naruto. He was wearing plain gray sweat pants and a hoodie.

"It's for girls!" Naruto exclaims while the other guy simply rolled his eyes. Naruto seemed to have noticed what the dark-haired boy had done and glared at him.

"Che, what's the difference?" the guy said.

"Sasuke-teme! I'm a guy!" Naruto replies angrily

"Your point is?" Sasuke retorted and a vein was seen throbbing on Naruto's temples and a smirk tugging on the other guy's, Sasuke's lips.

Just as Naruto was about to hit Sasuke, Shizune decided to break the argument up.

"Enough of this gender nonsense! Both of you, escort her to the girls' dormitory building, now!" Shizune barked at the two males who were engaged in a glaring match.

Naruto quieted down and nodded as Sasuke's eye twitched and he muttered a small 'whatever' and walked out the door.

"Well at least I'm escorting a cutie," Naruto said as he nudged Hinata out of the room, following Sasuke.

_*blushes* He…he said I was cute! *inwardly squeals*_

But all Sasuke thought was… 'Goddamnit! Now I have to escort a girl to the GD building because of that dobe! She's probably another fan girl ready to attack me".

Sasuke and Naruto were leading the way, and Hinata was just following closely behind.

She was deep in her thoughts about how cute Naruto looks like when she felt something behind her, nudging her pants.

She turned around and saw no one but when she looked down she saw a fox sniffing her shoes.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked and quickly backed away, trespassing in between Naruto and Sasuke's glaring match.

Naruto turned to look at what made her _squeak_ and frowned.

"Kyuubi! That's very rude," Naruto said, "You can't just go sniffing people!" And with that the fox, Kyuubi, lowered its head and slunk behind Naruto.

"Don't worry! It's just my animal-partner, Kyuubi," Naruto said, "Kyuubi, this is Hinata. Hinata, Kyuubi," Naruto introduced them to each other.

Hinata calmed down and smiled sweetly.

"I-It's nice to m-meet you, Kyuubi-san," she told the Naruto's fox, all the while Naruto grinned widely so did Kyuubi.

Then Kyuubi suddenly snarled at Hinata as Hinata squeaked again in fright.

"Huh? Kyuubi, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as they stopped walking, and Kyuubi only responded by barking and snarling at Hinata…or what's _inside_ her jacket if you know what I mean.

"Huh? Hinata is there something in your jacket?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the fact his statement can be twisted into something perverted. Sasuke just rolled his eyes then closed them leaning his back against the pillar.

Hinata's jacket suddenly moved, or something was moving _inside_ it and out came…a cat's black head yawning. It was Neji-neko's little furry head. heh, if you didn't read the second sentence before this, you would have thought _something else_ was coming out

"*yawns* Hinata-sama, what's with the noise? I'm trying to slee…!" Neji-neko was saying until he noticed the blonde boy looking at him with big shocked eyes.

"U-U-Umm, i-i-it's not wh-what you th-think it is…!" Hinata tried to say when Naruto cut her off.

"Oh, I know exactly what this is! You taught your animal-partner to talk!" Naruto gave a big thumb's up.

Hinata just looked at him with a puzzled look on her face…which unfortunately went unnoticed by the oblivious blonde, but obvious to the dark-haired male.

Hinata then smiled weakly and nodded, it's not as if she was going to say 'The cat is actually my cousin Neji who was sealed by my former family and is now acting as my animal-partner'…yeah, she'll never say that.

"Ha! Sasuke! You're not the only freshman whose animal-partner can talk," Naruto said sticking his tongue out, "I guess Hinata-chan is just as advanced as you are…if not more."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and after a few steps, directed his glare at Hinata. Hinata could only lower her head and back away but still keep up with them. After all, they are her escorts to the girls' dormitory building.

Then they continued walking. Neji-neko just bore his gaze onto the two male's back, however he sensed something in Sasuke so he observed him more.

Just then another black, almost cat-like head popped out of Sasuke's hoodie-jacket and sat atop of Sasuke's head. It was a weasel that had red bloodshot eyes and had entirely black fur that looks reddish from afar.

Hinata observed it as it seemed to be whispering to Sasuke. And also Sasuke seemed to whisper back, smirking in the process.

"Ne, Hinata-sama…I let you ask for directions, and now your hanging with guys?!" Neji-neko whispered to Hinata.

"Th-they are leading me to the girls' dorm building, also they s-seem nice…a-and I've already m-met U-Uzumaki-san," Hinata whispered back.

"How about his friend?" Neji-neko asked.

"U-Umm, I d-don't really know him…not even his name," Hinata replied.

"Hmm…I sense something different about that guy's animal partner," Neji neko-stated, unknown to him was that Sasuke heard him. All Hinata did was look back at Neji-neko confusedly.

"I'll tell you when we get to your dorm," Neji-neko said and sunk back into Hinata's jacket. Cats, after all, love to sleep. And with that, Hinata sighed.

The distance of the school clinic was quite a lot from the GD building, but very close to the BD building. It's probably because the boy's get into more accidents than girls.

"Arigatou, Uzumaki-san and…er…Uzumaki-san's friend. Tha—," Hinata said but was cut off.

"Huh? You don't know Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. Sasuke twitched.

Ooh. What a blow to Uchiha Sasuke's pride. Every girl knew and loved him…except for this one…She doesn't even know his name!

"You _don't_ know _the_ Sasuke?!" Naruto asked again in total utmost disbelief. And again, Hinata shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry but I've n-never heard of h-him before…" Hinata said.

"Hahaha! Sasuke! Finally, someone—no, a _girl_, who doesn't know you! Hahaha!" Naruto guffawed but unfortunately his face met a rock-hard fist.

And again, all that was in Sasuke's thoughts was… '_Who does this girl think she is?!Not knowing the Uchiha Sasuke is a crime! Every girl knows me and most, if not all, love me…but her…__** Interesting**__…_' Sasuke smirks in his thoughts as well.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. My animal partner, Itachi," he stated, removing his fist from the blonde's face.

"A-Ah, my name is Hinata, Hyu…I mean, Hitomi Hinata. Thank you both for leading me here," Hinata said.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he dragged an unconscious Naruto back to the school clinic.

Hinata wandered through the GD building's halls looking for her dorm room.

_303, 305, 307…ah! 309! Here it is!_

Hinata finally reached her dorm room…which was on the third floor.

She took out the key which was molded as 309 and stuck it in the keyhole. And the door opened.

She looked inside and saw her bags with the Hitomi clan symbol embedded on it on a bed.

There were two beds actually and she guessed that her roommate wasn't here yet, so she took the liberty to check the room out.

There were two beds on either side of the wall with a desk in the middle directly below the window. A few feet from the room door to the right, was a small open kitchen, with a fridge. There was a cabinet or dresser on either end of the beds. There was a bathroom door which was a feet away from Hinata's cabinet. And in the center of the room was a Japanese table. It seems more like an apartment than a dorm don't you think?

Hinata sighed and lay down on her back on her bed. She unzipped her jacket zipper so that Neji can come out but instead, he was still sleeping.

_*giggles* N-Neji-nii sure likes t-to sleep a lot._

Hinata then smiled and stroked Neji-neko's silky smooth black and white fur. But then…

WHAM!

Hinata jolted up off the bed as the door was slammed open and was currently in shock. Neji-neko on the other hand was also in shock…while clinging on Hinata's shirt with his fur raising.

"FINALLY!" A tall girl who was older than Hinata exclaimed. She was somewhat tanned and had chocolate brown hair tied up in two buns.

"Oh? Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Suchiiro Tenten," she said as she closed the door, moved closer and held out her hand.

Hinata snapped out of her shocked state and shook hands with her. Tenten looked more like Chinese than Japanese, considering her hair, outfit and name…except for her surname, it was Japanese.

"My n-name is Hitomi Hinata. It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you," Hinata replied.

"It's great to meet you too Hinata…oh…I'm sorry about your cat…he seems to be in a state of shock," Tenten said pointing at Neji-neko…who was _still_ clinging onto Hinata.

"A-Ah! Neji-ni—neko!" Hinata said, hiding the truth behind the fur, as she tried to snap Neji-neko out of his state of shock.

After a few shakes, Neji-neko finally snapped out of his shock and let go of Hinata's shirt, all the while gracefully landing on the floor.

Hinata then picked him back up and showed him to Tenten.

"Th-This is Neji," Hinata said.

Tenten grinned as she turned around. On her back was a yellow-reddish lizard with horns.

"This is Ryuu, he's a horned lizard. Looks like a dragon, doesn't he?" Tenten said as Ryuu climbed its way down to the carpeted floor.

Ryuu bowed.

"Ryuu is very p-polite," Hinata stated.

"Yup, but before, he sure was the worst lizard ever, but I managed to straighten him out just fine… took a really long time too," Tenten replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tenten-san, Ryuu-san," Neji-neko said as Tenten looked at Neji-neko wide-eyed.

"OMG! Your cat—Neji-neko—just said a whole sentence and said our names!" Tenten exclaimed.

"U-U-Umm…I g-g-guess he did…" Hinata said and tried to fake laugh as well but failed miserably.

"Cool! Can he play cards or fight?" Tenten asked.

"Uhm, h-he can play ch-chess…"Hinata replied.

"Awesome! Ryuu knows how to as well, although not very good," Tenten said smiling.

Then they both sat down opposite the small Japanese table.

"Anyways, are you a junior? Because teaching your animal partner to talk is for the third years or advanced sophomores," Tenten said.

"U-Umm, no…I'm new here…I-I'm a first year s-student," Hinata said while Tenten looked dumbfounded.

"No way… You're probably a genius!" Tenten exclaimed.

"A-Ano, I wouldn't s-say that…" Hinata tried to explain but was cut off.

"Anyway, since you're a freshman, I might as well give you a head start on what will happen in your first year!" Tenten said.

"O-Okay…" Hinata sighed.

"First—," Tenten started to say but was cut off when her cell phone rang.

"In a moment…" Tenten said answering her phone.

"Hello?" Tenten said.

"Hey, Tenten! What's your room number?"

"Nice to hear from you too Temari. It's 309 why do you ask?" Tenten replied.

"Great! I'm coming over," Temari said.

"Eh? Why are you coming here?" Tenten asked.

"My brothers are with me at the moment and my room mate… is too much for them," Temari said.

"Oh, okay. But I need to ask from _my_ room mate first," Tenten said back.

"Hey, Hinata? Would you mind if some friends of mine come over for a while?" Tenten asked.

"S-Sure. I don't m-mind…" Hinata said.

"Sure you can come over. My roomie said yes," Tenten said to her cellphone.

"Great! We'll be there in a sec," Temari said as she turned off her cellphone as well as Tenten.

Tenten then turned around to continue her conversation with Hinata when there was loud banging on the door. She sighed loudly and went to open it.

There standing outside the room was a tall tanned blonde female whose hair was in four messy buns or pigtails and had a falcon perched on her shoulder. A brown headed male who was wearing face paint and had a huge scorpion on his front. And a red-headed male who had dark markings around his face, a tattoo on the left side of his forehead, and had a raccoon on his shoulder.

"Woah…you really did come here in a second," Tenten said, surprised.

"Yeah…ooh, you said you have a new roommate, is that her?" Temari asked.

"Hello. M-My name is Hitomi Hinata. I-I'm a first year s-student. This is Neji," Hinata introduced herself and Neji.

"Hi, my name is Subaku Temari. I'm a senior and the eldest of the Subaku siblings. This is Hayai, my animal-partner," Temari said as she also pointed to the bird, Hayai.

"The name is Subaku Kankuro, junior student and the middle of the Subaku siblings. This is Doku, my scorpion," Kankuro said as he also pointed to his big scorion on his head all the while grinning.

Gaara on the other hand did not say anything as he just stared or probably glared at Hinata. Temari frowned.

"Gaara, don't be so mean," Temari told the said person.

"Hinata, this is Gaara. He's a freshman just like you, the youngest of the three of us. His animal-partner, the racoon is Shukaku," Temari said as she frowned at Gaara but smiled at Hinata.

"A-Ah, its nice t-to meet you Subaku-san, a-and your brothers t-too," Hinata said.

"Ah, just call us by our first names!" Temari said smiling.

"G-Gomene, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Gaara-san," Hinata added.

Hinata then noticed something on Gaara's cheek.

"G-Gaara-san! Y-Your cheek is b-bleeding," Hinata said observing a cut on Gaara's cheek, her hand unconsciously moving towards his cheek.

"Must be from Ino's knife…the moment she saw Kankuro she threw a knife at him but it missed and cut Gaara somehow," Temari stated. She turned to look at Gaara and saw Hinata's hand on his cheek, shocked.

Hinata's hand suddenly glowed green, something unknown to Hinata as she was surprised and pulled her hand away from Gaara's wound. Gaara's eyes widened and all he thought was… '_This girl __**touched**__ me. No one has the right to do so without my permission.'_

Gaara glared at Hinata once more and narrowed his eyes…but one thing was different…_it_ was gone…

* * *

**I've decided that this would be my longest chappie ever! But there will be longer chapters to come so make sure to read or you'll be sorry!**

**Information as to the names and instances are typed below.**

**Suchiiro – steel**

**Ryuu - dragon**

**Hayai – swift**

**Doku – poison**

**Naruto – fox – idiosyncrasy - hyperactivity**

**Sasuke – weasel – fire&lightning - seal**

**Temari – bird – wind element**

**Tenten – lizard/dragon descendant – weaponry/steel – Twin Dragon Style**

**Kankurou – big scorpion – poison – wood element/puppetry**

**Gaara – racoon – sand**

**If you can't catch my drift with this information please review. And if you do, still…REVIEW! Ja!**


End file.
